Raining Hanyou?
by XoXoDokyou WingsXoXo
Summary: She's part....DRAGON! The spirit detectives next mission? to protect the last of a dying breed. Hanyou Dokyou Wings. But things get complicated as Hiei falls for her, ....and v.v, And is K fallin' for y's cuzin? REVISED! Hoc, Koc R
1. Chapter 1 & 2

XoXoDokyou WingsXoXo: Thank you all for joining me in a new ficcy! YAY! I'd like you all to know that I appreciate you TTTTHHHHIIISSS much! Holds arms open wide…: P **Please note: **action. '_thought'_, and "speaking". Thanks Much!

REVISED!!!!!!!!!!!111!

A.N.- Every one, excluding Hiei, Yoko Kurama, Koenma, Shizuru, and Genkai, are 17, unless another age is mentioned for them.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKASHO, AND CAST….If I did, Hiei would live in my closet, and Kurama under my bed…:P…AND my plants wouldn't die…:P

_**Raining Hanyou?**_

_**(No ones' P.O.V.)**_

'_Sand, nothing but sand, and it's all the brats fault.' _Thought one VERY unhappy Hiei.

Our favorite fire demon was pacing angrily in the middle of a Makai desert, where Koenma had sent the spirit detectives on their next mission.

The place was bare, and hot… Not that Hiei minded the heat, but…. The sand was blinding in the sun.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing over whether to go East, or West. Yusuke said East, because of his 'instincts', and Kuwabara thought West with the sun…Why? No one really knew….

Kurama was quietly scanning the area while listening to the bakas go at it with a smirk on his face. The smirk widened when he noticed shadows headed their way.

Hiei finally got tired of the arguing, and ordered silence, or death.

Kurama calmly stated "We have company. Four, low class demons. One for each."

Hiei smirked at the thought of the action, as the demons appeared.

The demons were four two ox demons, and two boar demons. They went one-on-one. Hiei and Kurama took the oxen, and Yusuke and Kuwabara took on the boar.

Hiei finished quickly by a single slice of his sword to his opponent's head.

Kurama diced his into cubes with 'Rose Whip.' He sustained a cut on his leg from a horn.

Kuwabara finished his off easily with his spirit sword. He got his toes stepped on.

Yusuke used his spirit gun to blow his opponent to smithereens. He then yelled "Pork and beef for my barbeque!" Though he was quickly shut down by Kurama telling him the meat was too tough.

_**Chappie 2: Weenies and Parties**_

"Please give me the hotdog, Serenity!" Dokyou Wings begged of her best friend, Serenity Urameshi.

The two were at a local park in Tokyo, watching the sakura blossoms.

They were enjoying hotdogs, and had come to the last one. Unfortunately, they both had a very strong love of food.

Dokyou flipped her long (knee length) violet hair over her shoulders, and gave Serenity her best ice blue eyed puppy dog look. She was bout 4' 8".

Serenity got a mischievous look in her dark brown eyes. She shook her head no, hard so that her long black hair flew around, and whacked Dokyou, who was a good foot shorter than her... She then shoved the entire dog in her mouth.

"Man that was SOO mean!" Dokyou said poutily. Serenity laughed, and they started walking down the sidewalk towards the entrance of the park.

"So, my cousin is having a get together with some friends, and he said I should bring you along. Wanna go?" Serenity asked with enthusiasm.

"Um…. Sure! Who all will be there? When and how long is it?" Dokyou asked with just as much enthusiasm.

"YAY!" Serenity yelled, and answered with brisk "Just a few friends, Tomorrow, at 1:00, and about four hours."

"Okay, I'll be there!" Dokyou yelled all hyper-like.

Serenity grinned. "I totally less then three (1) you!"

Dokyou grinned. "Me too, with you!"

The two left and went home.

1—It makes a sideways heart.

THERE WAS CHAPPIE ONE!!!!


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the series.

_**Chap 3: D-Day…Dokyou Day?**_

**Hiei's P.O.V.--**

Shii. Why did I let that baka kitsune (1) talk me into coming to this stupid party?"

Here comes the Detective. "Hey, Hiei…Ready for a great bash?" Yeah…I'm REAL excited.

"No, Detective, I am not." I said in my usual 'talk-to-me-and-die voice.'

Hah! The Detective is pouting like a child. "Way to harsh my boner!" Baka Detective.

"Hn. You have to be a man in order to get a boner." I stated boredly.

"AHAHAH! Hiei said boner!" Kuwabaka howl. Thus causing the Detective to howl as well.

We all went inside to wait for Yusuke's cousin. Me hoping who ever he and his friend were, were nothing like the Detective.

**Yusuke's P.O.V.--**

Man, where are they? They should be here by now! I hope nothing happened to them….

"Look guys, they'll be here…I hope…."

**No ones' P.O.V.--**

Serenity and Dokyou WERE there…. Just hiding… They were up in a tree next to a window…Well, for the most part…

Dokyou watched as five guys, and five girls ran out from the house, and stared at Serenity, who lay in a heap in a mud puddle on the ground below Dokyou.

She had turned around in the tree to talk to Dokyou, and had just kinda slipped out, straight into a large puddle of mud.

Yusuke looked at her as though he was about to have a heart attack from laughing…

"Where's your friend, Serenity?" he ask….

_**Chap.4: Froggy!**_

**Dokyou's P.O.V.--**

Serenity looks up and grins. I grin at her, and leap out of the tree.

I screeched as I landed on a short, but HOT guy in all black, all the way up to his hair…O.o

I jumped up, and apologized like mad. The guy growled, and a guy that looked a lot like Serenity jumped in between us, and asked the angry midget (whom is taller than me…:P) to calm down.

A guy with emerald eyes, and awesome red hair steps up to Mr. Midget, and speaks softly to him, to get him to calm down. He does, and every one turns to look at me.

I yelp, and immaturely hide behind Serenity.

**Serenity's P.O.V.--**

Wow, that guy looks vicious.

Dokyou looked like a frog jumping around like that! HEH! I'll tell her that, and embarrass her more:P

"Hey, Dokyou, you know what you looked like, jumping around like that?"

She looks at me like WTF? I grin as she asks me "What Serenity?"

**No ones' P.O.V.--**

Serenity smiles sweetly. "A FROG! AHAHAHAH!" Here, she and Yusuke fall over laughing.

Dokyou stared at her. Then she grinned. "…. Ribbit!"

Everyone excluding Hiei and Genkai find this hilarious.

**Dokyou's P.O.V.--**

Oh, jeeze…I can't believe I actually said that…"Ribbit." OMG, how sad am I?

"Ouch! There's something in my eye!" I said rubbing it.

Serenity grinned again, and I sighed. She said 'oh so innocently' "…Ummm…. Your finger?" I glared at her…Or well, tried to, as the red headed guy helped me get a piece of bark out of my eye.

"Umm…. Serenity? Instead of embarrassing your friend, why don't you two introduce yourselves, then, we'll start this shindig!" Yusuke said.

She sighed and nodded, like he had ruined all her fun…-.-

**Hiei's P.O.V.--**

Kuso(2)! She's just like the detective in heels! Though her friend seems interesting. Not to mention seems to think she's human. I sense demon blood in her…She's a Hanyou…Part ice, part….Dragon!

1—idiotic fox.

2—damn.


	3. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or one from the series.

_**Chap.5: Introductions**_

No ones' P.O.V.

"Okay, Dokyou, you start us off, and then I'll go." Serenity said grinning.

Dokyou sighed, and turned toward the unknown group, and started. "Hi, my name is Dokyou Wings. My hobbies are rock, and fighting. I like rock, and fighting. Dreams: Rock…Your worst nightmare, my only dream!...Your turn Serenity."

She nodded and inhaled like a crazy…inhaley type…person..."HI! My name is Serenity Urameshi. We are both sixteen, I like food, and fighting. Hobby…Hmm…food, and fighting! Dreams…Well, I don't think that really matters." We all acquire sweat drops. "Okay…All of your turns!"

Serenity's look alike started off. "Yusuke Urameshi. Seventeen. Pleased to finally meet you Dokyou." He and Dokyou started off.

Dokyou's P.O.V.

Then a girl with short brown hair, and brown eyes identified herself as Keiko. "Pleased to meet the both of you!" She looked really nice, and smart…So…The exact opposite of me and Serenity.

Then a giant of a guy with orange Elvis styled hair grabbed, and shook Serenity, and my hands. "Hello, Beauties! I am the great Kauzume Kuwabara!"

"Um… Hi?" Serenity said cautiously. I just stared, and feared for his sanity….If he has any….

Next a brunette woman with a cigarette stuck in her mouth introduced her self. I was shocked as she said "Hi. I'm Shizuru Kauzume."

I nodded at her. Serenity asked "So….Brother and sister I guess?" She nodded.

Then an incredibly hot guy (heh the one I fell on…) introduced himself in one word. "Hiei." Well…Isn't he Mr. Sunshine…?

He had black hair, with a kewl white star burst in the middle that stood straight up. He also had awesome ruby red eyes.

Then a girl with pretty aquamarine hair, and oddly the same colored eyes as Hiei bowed at us, and said "Hello, My name is Yukina. Pleased to meet you." We grinned at her.

Then a tall brunette guy with black eyes and the word JR. tattooed on his forehead introduced himself as Koenma. We smiled at him.

Then a HYPER looking girl with blue hair and pink (O.o) eyes said "HI! I'm Botan! Your friendly Grim Reaper!" We were like 'Yeah, cause that made SOOOO much sense.'

Then the polite red head with green-as-a new-leaf eyes, which helped me get the bark out of my eye stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Shuichii Minimo. Call me Kurama. Pleasure." He said with a smile.

Then an old lady with pink hair stepped forward, and nodded. "My name is Genkai. Your mother Dokyou, was a very fine lady indeed." She said in a knowing voice.

"Um…Yeah, she was…How did you know her?" I asked quietly, and almost sadly.

"That is unimportant." I nodded.

"Well, either way, I am glad to have met a friend of my Mother's."

Serenity and I bowed at them all, and went in, and started a PARTY!


	4. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Pizza, and a Party**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or one from the series.

A/N—Wow, sorry it's been so long, I've kinda been in a Way big slump. snifflesez I noticed that all of my chappies are rather short, so, I plan to make these next one waaaay long.

Recap-- Then an old lady with pink hair stepped forward, and nodded. "My name is Genkai. Your mother Dokyou was a very fine lady indeed." She said in a knowing voice.

"Um…Yeah, she was…How did you know her??" I asked quietly, and almost sadly.

"That is unimportant." I nodded.

"Well, either way, I am glad to have met a friend of my Mother's."

Serenity and I bowed at them all, and went in, and started a PARTY!!!

Serenity's P.O.V.—

We started with ordering a few pizzas. As we waited, we rocked out to some tunes, and danced.

When I heard the first slow song, I jumped at the opportunity to dance with Smexy-Kurama. We walked into the cleared space we'd made for dancing, and I couldn't help but blush as Kurama put strong hands on my hips. He gave me a reassuring smile, and asked "You and Dokyou are quite popular with the boys, am I right??"

I thought about it. "…Hm… Not really… Everyone at our school knows Yusuke is my cousin, and since I fight as well as him, most guys are scared of me, and Dokyou…Eh... How to describe her…

Dokyou… Closes most guys off. She isn't all that approachable. I'm shocked she is even dancing with Yusuke…"

I was interrupted when Yusuke and Dokyou danced their way over. "It's because it's like dancing with my sister…You, Serenity." She nodded thoughtfully. "Or at least that's what I got figured." I nodded, this time.

Yusuke looked at me, then nodded him self. "I guess it makes sense…The two of us do look a lot alike." Then they danced away as the next song; another slow one; started.

"You were saying, Serenity?" Kurama asked with a smirk that made me blush…

"You see, she was….Well, raped, when she was 12. So, she kinda closes most guys out. Though, she seems to have no trouble staring at Hiei." I said with a grin. Wanna play Cupid with me?" He smirked sexily, and nodded.

I stopped moving, and came up with a quick and easy plan, and then the door bell rang, so with that, I called every one over except Hiei and Dokyou, who both looked a bit ticked that I didn't call them. I told every one to force Hiei and Dokyou to sit by each other. They nodded, and understood why.

Nobody's P.O.V.—

The seating went: Head: Genkai. Right side; Serenity, Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, and Dokyou. Left side; Shizuru, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara. The end of the table held Koenma.

Kurama's P.O.V.—

'Well, these two have proven to be interesting. Serenity… Is, well beautiful and funny, and Dokyou, odd and mysterious… Hmm, such an odd friendship.' I smirked as we went into the dining area, and grabbed the seat next to Serenity, enjoying making her blush. I watched as every time Hiei or Dokyou started to it, every one would dive for the chair and get there before them, until there was just two chairs left… right beside each other. Serenity looked at me and I flashed a thumbs up sign.

We stared eating, and afterwards decided to play a game.

Hiei's P.O.V.—

'What are they up to? Hn. They had better not be doing what I think they are.' I looked at Dokyou, and she blushed, after being caught staring. 'I don't have time or need for "_love._"' I smirked. 'Maybe it would be fun to play with her though…

Botan's P.O.V.—

"Hey, I got it everyone! I know the perfect game to play." Here I gave Serenity a sly look, and she grinned as she realized what I meant, and the chances it offered. "Let's play TRUTH or DARE!!!!"

Hiei and Dokyou both got up, and started to go to another room, but I grabbed Hiei, and looked at Yukina with a wink, and she nodded.

"Hiei-san, would you please play with us? It'd mean a lot to me!" He growled and plopped down on the floor between me and Keiko.

Serenity had a hold of Dokyou, and was dragging her over. Dokyou fought pretty hard, and finally, Serenity let go and sat down and sobbed. Dokyou rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Fine, I will play the stupid game, just shut it." Serenity looked up with completely dry eyes and a big grin. Dokyou took a seat by Hiei, and Serenity by Kurama.

Nobody's P.O.V.—

The seating went (in a circle on the floor; though this excluded Genkai and Shizuru, who went home after supper…): Serenity, Kurama, Koenma, Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Dokyou, Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara.

Botan produced a bottle out of no where, and sat it on the floor, and called first spin. She spun it and it landed on Kurama. "Truth or dare, Kura-kun?" He smirked.

"Dare, please." Botan nodded, and looked around thinking. She then grinned and looked at Dokyou.

Botan's P.O.V.—

'Hmmmmm….. How am I gunna do this?' Ah, I got it; let's get two jealousies at once going.

"I dare you to make out with….. DOKYOU for two minutes. (A/N—She did this without know why Dokyou closed guys off so much.) Why is Dokyou so pale? Does she really like Hiei that much already??

Dokyou's P.O.V--

Oh, God, Oh, God! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!! This is bad…I don't know if I can do this…. Even if Kurama is a hottie, I don't think I can do it. Serenity, HELP!!!

Serenity's P.O.V.—

Oh, man, this is BAD! I gotta help her get out of this! Umm…. Oh, I know! "Kurama, take her to another room. There is no way she will kiss you…You know why too! PLEASE!?!?! Or call a chicken, or something!!" I whispered to Kurama, as quietly as possible. He nodded.

"I request that we be allowed to go into another room. As to not embarrass Dokyou." Botan gave the okay, so they got up and left.

End!!! OOOHHHHH cliffy!!! It won't be so long til the next one, I hope, 'cause I have a few really good ideas!!

MUCH LOVE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or one from the series

A/N—I just thought you should know that it's been too ling since I posted… I forgot all my good ideas…. All well, wing it I shall.

Chappie 7: Truth or Dare 

Recap- "I dare you to make out with….. DOKYOU for two minutes." 'Oh, God! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!! This is bad…I don't know if I can do this….' "Call a chicken, or something!!" I whispered to Kurama, as quietly as possible. He nodded.

"I request that we be allowed to go into another room. As to not embarrass Dokyou." Botan gave the okay, so they got up and left.

Kurama and Dokyou got up and went into the kitchen, and heard Botan yell that the timer was started.

**Dokyou's P.O.V.—**

We sat at the table, and I waited with baited breath for him to try anything. He smiled. "Don't worry Dokyou, Serenity told me what happened, so I understand." I paled.

"She TOLD!? She swore she wouldn't!" I yelped, then realized I was supposed to have a preoccupied mouth, so forced myself to talk more quietly. I sat there and seethed, before forcing myself to take deep yoga breaths…

"Yes, she did tell, but can you be mad at her? After all, if she hadn't, we'd be in a bad situation…" I sighed, and nodded in understanding and agreement. Then Botan yelled that time was up.

**Serenity's P.O.V—**

They walked back in and Dokyou blushed when asked how it was. She just shrugged back at them. I felt a little jealous even though I knew they didn't do anything.

I shrugged the feeling off, and sighed, and watched as Kurama spun the bottle. It landed on Hiei, and we locked eyes. I saw a mischievous glitter there and nodded as discreetly as possible.

"Hiei, truth or dare?" Kurama asked as I tried to think of things he might have them do… I came up with nothing.

"Hn. Dare, I do not reveal my secrets." Kurama nodded, and looked thoughtful, and snapped his fingers, as an idea came to him. (1)

**Hiei's P.O.V.—**

Hn, there is no way anything that fox thinks up is going to be good. Here it comes. "Hiei, I dare you to make out with Botan for one minute." I growled, and walked over and sat down in front of her. I pulled her to me, and proceeded to make out with her all the while growling and planning revenge.

The timer went off, and I pulled off her. She looked pathetic, with that stupid look on her face (2).

I spin the bottle, and it lands on Dokyou. She grins, obviously not knowing what she had coming.

"Hn. Truth or dare?" I ask, and seeing as how I just had to kiss an insufferable onna, I hope she picks dare.

**Dokyou's P.O.V.—**

"Hm… Truth." I say with a grin. He growls, and I snicker. "Awww, were ya gunna vent some anger on me???" He just glared harder, and I noticed he looked evil, and a faint glow came, oddly enough from under the bandana he had around his head. But I assumed it was just a trick of the light.

"Hn. Are you a virgin?" He asked, coldly. I paled, and tears came to my eyes. I sorta hear a gasp from Kurama and Serenity. He looked at them with an eyebrow cocked, and I jumped up, ran, smacked him across the cheek, and fled.

**Kurama's P.O.V.—**

Hiei used his jagan, just to vent anger on the poor girl! I then watched as she started to cry, and gasped, and I realized what he had asked. She jumped up, slapped him, and ran. Serenity jumped up from beside me, and ran after her, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I jumped at Hiei, and caught him not a second before he stood to take off after the two girls.

I asked if we could speak alone, and he growled, but nodded anyway, and followed me to an empty room.

When we got to our destination, I sighed, and rubbed my forehead. "Hiei, I think you own Dokyou an apology. You did that because you were mad at me because I had you make out with Botan, and you were to prideful to chicken." He 'hn'ed, and glared at me.

"I owe her no such thing. If she is to sensitive to stand the truth, it's her own fault, Fox." Hiei said, as though his words were final.

I growled, "Hiei, apologize to the girl. It was a traumatic experience, and robbed her of something ningen (3) girls hold very dear. Just do it." He sighed, and spat an affirmation.

We went back to the living room, and Serenity and Dokyou were both already there, though Dokyou's eyes were red, and blood shot. I looked at Hiei, and he gave a quick nod.

**Hiei's P.O.V.—**

Hn, why did I agree to come to this 'party' again? All well, I suppose I should get this over with, so that bakayarou no kitsune (4) will leave me alone.

"Dokyou, come to the kitchen. Now." She stared at me like I was insane. Hn, no, just annoyed.

She got up, and followed me anyway, and I heard the kitsune say to play nicely. I let out a growl, and Dokyou raised an eyebrow. We went, and she sat at the table, and fidgeted with her hands, looking at me suspiciously all the while. Hn. Good, she should fear me.

"Sorry." I muttered so low I knew she couldn't hear me.

"What was that?" She asked in confusion. I growled.

"Sorry." I said just loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled, and nodded, "Okay, apology excepted, I shouldn't have slapped you. I'm sorry as well." I smirked, and nodded.

We went back to the living room, and found everyone watching a horror movie, and I 'hn'ed as I noticed that yet again, we were being forced to sit by each other, in the window seat.

**Dokyou's P.O.V.—**

Wow, that was completely random! He apologized! Wow, won't Rin (5) be shocked!

Hey, I knew they were up to something at dinner, but I didn't think they'd go after what ever they have planned now… Please tell me they aren't trying to hook Mr. Midget, and I up!!!

I sighed, and went and grabbed a pillow from Rin, who about fifty, as to hide our faces in when we got scared.

The window was open, so I made sure to sit where if I jumped, I wouldn't fall two stories, and then roll all the way down the steps… (6)

I grinned as I realized that the movie was a horror/slasher… It was House of Wax (7), so I was jumping and hiding my face a lot, though at the parts that weren't scary, but were gory, like Jessica Simpson's character dieing, I was cackling like a mad woman. Rin just sighed, and shook her head, because she knew I was insane, but the other girls (counting Kuwabara, and Yusuke) all stared at me, and blinked, then went back to hiding their faces.

We finished the movie, and every one realized how late it was; it was midnight, so, we all agreed to see if we could spend the night if it was okay by Genkai. She said yes, and we all called our parents, except for Kuwabara, who called his sister (8), Hiei, who didn't call anyone, Yukina, who lived at the temple, and me, who didn't call anyone either.

When asked why, I replied with practiced ease "They are away on holiday, and in my head secretly said 'Yeah, a permanent one…' So, we crashed on the floor, or on couches, and every where else you can imagine…

HAH!!!! That was the longest chapter yet!!!! AHAHAHAH!!! Thanks, and I'll try to get back at the story hard! REVIEW PLEASE?!?!?

1-- The lights finally came on… J/K… Kurama is a genius, as I am not… my comp. Had to help me spell genius.

2—Ya know… The kind YOU would wear if Hiei made out with YOU for a full minute…

3—Human.

4— This means something along the lines of stupid bastard of a fox.

5—This is what Dokyou calls Serenity.

6—If you'll remember, Genkai lives on big hill, with a WHOLE lotta steps that are required to be climbed to get to the top…

7—I dunno if you've seen this, but it is SCAREY!!! And I dunno I need a disclaimer on it or not, but j.i.c, I don't own it…

8—I can't remember if Kuwabara has parents or not, but for the sake of not knowing, he doesn't in the story.


	6. Chapter 8

_**Chappie 8:**_

Recap: We finished the movie, and every one realized how late it was; it was midnight, so, we all agreed to see if we could spend the night if it was okay by Genkai. She said yes, and we all called our parents, except for Kuwabara, who called his sister (8), Hiei, who didn't call anyone, Yukina, who lived at the temple, and me, who didn't call anyone either.

A/N: Thanks so much for tuning in again! I know things are moving slow, but they will pick up, I promise…! And _snksdfjk _equals speaking to another person mentally.

Hiei's P.O.V.— 

The next morning, I woke, to the smell of food, and got up to see who was cooking. I was surprised to find the two onnas we were introduced to yesterday cooking eggs, bacon, and coffee, while talking quietly.

One, Dokyou, noticed I was standing there, and smiled. She then asked me… ME… To get every one up for breakfast. I smirked.

"And if I don't?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Well, I assumed you'd say that, and I have a reason for you to." She said this in a playful, but serious (1) voice. This caught my interest.

"Which is?" I asked in the same tone of voice, causing her to blush, which in turn made me smirk.

She then held up a bucket, and this cause me to become slightly confused. "Kuwabara and Yusuke chose the back porch as their beds (2) last night, right? Well, The porch gets wet anyway, right? (3) Well, then, I say give them a rather soppy wake up!" I stared at her, and grinned. (4) I nodded, in consent to the idea.

She then filled the bucket up with ice water, and handed it to me, and then followed me out to the porch. She giggled, as I dumped the water over the two of them, then landed on her back, as she fell over laughing.

The two wet bakas jumped up, and screamed, which in turn woke the rest of the house. She was rolling from the look on their faces, and I felt myself blush as she looked at me with a grin, and tears rolling down her face. This thought, though was quickly eliminated by the thought that I was the Forbidden Child.

Dokyou's P.O.V.-- 

THAT WAS PRICELESS!!! The look on their faces was great! Their eyes were the size of plates!!

Hiei is so sexy!…. Wait, where did THAT come from?!?! He hates me! I know he does, and I'm supposed to be mad at him over what he did last night right? So why can't I get him out of my mind?

Well, anyway, we need to go eat. We got to the kitchen, leaving Kuwabara and Yusuke to try and figure out how to get dry. But, after about 10 minutes, they both walk in different clothes all together.

"Where'd ya get the clothed?" I asked. They grinned, and sat down, keeping me in the dark.

I got tired of waiting for them to tell me, so I used a trick I'd been born able to do… I read their minds… Or what little minds they had… But first I had to get past a lot of stuff they had in there about girls…-.- Then I got to the truth that they had an extra outfit here, so that they could train.

"So, what kind of training do you people do here, anyway?" I asked, then realized that it had sounded like it came out of the blue. I was so used to being around just Rin, that I did it out of habit, and she was used to it, so it never surprised her.

I heard Hiei "hn" and blushed. "Um… I just over heard someone talking about it last night… I didn't mean to though…" I said as a quick cover.

Hiei's P.O.V.— 

Hn, that was believable… None of us said a word about training. "Tell the truth, Onna. Not a single person on this room said a single word about training of any kind." I said coldly. Though, Koenma may have, he had to leave at dawn…

She blushed and sighed. "Um… Okay, I'm… I'm… I'm psychic, as well as telekinetic." We stared at her, and she sighed. "Here's proof." She then looked at the toast on the table, and the plate full rose off the table with out being touched. She let it back down, and I smirked.

She is quite the person, it seems. Hm, I wonder what her limit in training would be… She might turn out quite powerful, with a lot of work.

No ones P.O.V-- 

**_POOF!!!_** Was heard, and everyone turned, and saw a little two, or three year old boy standing there with a nuc (pacifier) sticking out of his mouth, and a large, funny looking hat on his head, that showed his fore head, which was marked with JR.

Yusuke looked at Dokyou and Serenity, who in turn were staring at the baby, in shock. They then jumped up, and ran over to him, and Dokyou picked him up, and cooed at him.

Koenma's P.O.V.— 

I went to Genkais' temple, to tell the boys about their next mission, unfortunately completely forgetting about Yusukes' cousin, and her friend. When I transported there, though, I unfortunately was forced to remember, as they were sitting there, eating breakfast. I sighed, and so, I stayed quiet.

I gasped, and tried to run, when I saw them jump up, thinking they were gunna beat me, for scaring them, but, as you know, toddlers don't run all that well, so they caught me…

But, I was shocked, when instead of fists to the face, I got kisses, on the cheek, then I heard the cooing, and got it…. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

I fought hard to get out of their grasp, but they held on tightly. I heard The SD, and every one else at the table for that matter laughing, varyingly, according to their personality. (5)

**Serenity's P.O.V.--**

AWWWW!! What an adorable baby!!! I wonder whose he is! OH!!! I just wanna eat him!!!

"Who are his parents?? Ohhh!! He just so cute, I just wanna eat him up!!!" This doubled his efforts to get away, and my efforts to hold him. No body spoke up, so I sighed, and dropped the issue.

Dokyou's P.O.V.-- 

I couldn't help but jump at the little guy! I love kids SO much! He's SOOOO cute!

Then I heard some thing come out of his mouth that I knew he couldn't have said, so I looked at Serenity, and she stared at me, and we looked at the kid together. He cleared his throat, and sighed.

"It's me… Koenma. This is my alter form..." He said. We gasped, and jumped away from him.

Serenity was the first to get her voice back, and she screamed "SOMEBODY DRUGGED ME!!!!!!!!!" I rolled my eyes.

Serenity, if that so, we were both drugged, and we are both having the same hallucinations. I yelled in my head. She looked at me… " Oh… heh, oops. Sorry."

We looked at the kid again, and sighed, Serenity asked, "So you really are Koenma?" He nodded, and was surrounded by a dim light, and after it was cleared, the teen Koenma stood in toddler Koenmas' place.

"Now, if you two don't mind, I need to talk to Yusuke, and the boys. We nodded, and sat back down, after I used my telekinesis to bring Koenma a chair to sit at the table, and a plate, cup, and fork. His eyes were the size of plates, and grinned…

"Ok, well, good, that means you've tapped into some of your power, which saves us some time, and you some training." Every one except for Hiei, Koenma, and Genkai looked shocked.

1—Is that even possible???

2—Note that I said BEDS. Meaning Two.

3—It was one of those that just have the lattice on the sides, so the rain got to it.

4—a bit ooc, but you'll deal.

5—I.E. Hiei smirked, Yusuke, and Kuwabara cackled… ECT.

OOOHH! Major cliffy!! EVIL!! AHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 9

**Chappie 9: Dung Heaps and Dragons**

A/N—This is the chapter that introduces Dokyou's and Serenity's powers are introduced.

Re-cap—Dokyou's P.O.V.

"Now, if you two don't mind, I need to talk to Yusuke, and the boys. We nodded, and sat back down, after I used my telekinesis to bring Koenma a chair to sit at the table, and a plate, cup, and fork. His eyes were the size of plates, and grinned…

"Ok, well, good, that means you've tapped into some of your power, which saves us some time, and you some training." Every one except for Hiei, Koenma, and Genkai looked shocked.

_**Still Dokyou's**_

Rin and I acquired looks of?.?, and Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws hit the floor.

Kurama gently reached over, and shut their mouths, and Rin and I snapped out of our stupors. "Um…… What?" I asked in confusion, not sure I'd heard him right. He sighed.

"The boys you see before you are known as the Spirit Detectives. I am the Prince of Reikai, also known as Spirit World, Kurama and Hiei come from a place called Makai, or Demon World, and of course there is Ningenkai, the Living World. Barriers, called kekkais that are constantly under siege by demons, who wish to over throw rulers of both other worlds, separate the three worlds. Botan is as she said a 'grim reaper.' A spirit guide who leads the recently departed over the River of Styx (1), and brings them to final judgment.

Hiei, a fire apparition (2), and Kurama, a kitsune spirit who died, and joined a soul in this body, are demons whom are on probation for crimes in Makai, and were ordered to the team, though now, they have I believe accepted it, Yusuke is a Hanyou who was killed, and revived, and as payment for being brought back, became a spirit detective. Kuwabara, well… He just kinda volunteered. He's a human with strong rei, and can draw forth a rei ken (3), and has a strong E.S.P." He said, and then took a breath. Rin and I just blinked.

"What of the girls?" Rin asked, and I nodded. Koenma smiled.

"Well, Rin, why don't you take a guess as to who is human, excluding of course Botan, as she has been explained?" Koenma encouraged.

She nodded, and I couldn't stand it anymore. "WAIT!!!! What does this have to do with US!?!?! I mean seriously. Why don't you go explain it to another set of friends that one is telepathic, why us?" Here, Kurama stepped forward.

Kurama's P.O.V— 

"As to give Koenma a rest, I think I can answer this, at least to hold you over for a bit." The two girls nodded at this, and I smirked as Koenma sent me a look of gratitude. "Alright, Dokyou, as you have shone a bit of your own mystery, we will start with you." She nodded, and cocked her head in a look of confusion, impatience, excitement, and masked fear.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but she is a Hanyou. Half ice, and half dragon. Right, Koenma?" He nodded at me, and then I smiled at Dokyou, as she looked even more confused. "This means your father was probably a dragon," Again, a Koenma nod. "And your mother an ice apperation. Now, here is where your parentage gets interesting. You see, ice maidens, as Yukina is, so that you know, are able to breed with out the use of a male. As a matter of fact, it is forbidden." Here I must pause to take a breath.

"So, what? Male ice…. People don't get any? Oh those poor men." Dokyou said looking truly remorseful, then looked up with a grin at Serenity.

Yukina's P.O.V.— 

I giggled as I heard the words come out of Dokyou-chan's mouth. "Perhaps I should explain this small part, Kurama-san…?" He smiled, and nodded.

"Perhaps that would be best, that way except for the fact that there is an audience, it will be ice maiden to ice maiden." I nod, and smile.

"Alright, Dokyou-chan… Where to start… There are no male ice apperations. Maidens are the only things living on our island. You see, we lived on an island that floated in the sky. Every one hundred years, we are blessed with child, whether we want or not." I said. I knew she was curious about why I used past tense for our home. But, until she voiced it, I want to spare her for as long as possible.

Dokyou looked at me, and cocked her head as I child would. "Why do you say 'lived?' Did the ice maidens have a change of address?" She asked innocently.

Suddenly Hiei was at her throat, katana out, "Insolent girl, you have no need for that information." I put my hand on Hiei-san's arm, and looked at him.

"I think she needs to know. After all, it was probably her mothers home…" I smiled and thanked Hiei-san as he removed himself from the place at Dokyou-chans throat. "You see Dokyou-chan, the island was destroyed, and all ice maidens there were killed." She gasped, and her eyes filled with tears.

Dokyou's P.O.V.— 

"That's terrible! Who would do such a thing?!?" I practically beg of Yukina, as tears hot spilled down my face. She smiled at me, and hugged me, and we both looked down in curiosity as we heard little 'plinks' from below us. We looked down, and I raised an eyebrow as a tear that had just fell from my cheek became a silvery-blue gem with what looked like a living flame inside. It was smooth-looking, and the size of a marble. All in all, it was quite awesome.

"Um… Dokyou, that's never happened before, and I know cause you never cry unless I'm there to make you realize it's ok… So… W.T.F?!?!?!?!?!" Rin asked. I looked at her, and shrugged.

Yukina looked me in the eyes and smiled. "I was getting to that part… You see, Ice maidens, such as our selves are usually in great danger, because of our tear stones, called hiruskiis (4). They are our tears as they hit the ground." Yukina said, and reached for the necklace she wore. She held out a pure ice blue version of mine, and I blinked.

"Then why does mine have the fire in it?" I asked in a daze as I processed all the info I had been given. She smiled.

"I guess that's because of the dragon in you Dokyou…" She said with a slight shrug then gasped. "Wait, aren't dragons extinct?"

Blink Blink… Rin and I just stared in confusion, and then I looked over at her. _'I'm extinct…That's odd…I dun feel died outed… Do I look it?' _I asked Rin in our heads.

Rin grinned, and out loud said "No… well, ok truthfully you look a little dead, but that's nothing a little coffee won't fix." And poured me a cup of pure black coffee which I downed with a sigh, then kept it topped off until I had finished 6 cups. "See, don't you feel better?"

I nodded. "Course now I can think clearly, so feel the need to go into hysterics, but we'll hear them out first, then I'll loose it. 'Kay?"

She nodded, and Koenma picked up where Yukina had trailed off. "Okay, Yukina, you are right, we thought that the last dragon had died 8 years ago… But, as it turns out, a block had just been put on his daughter's power… Dokyou…" I interrupted rudely.

"Sorry Koenma, but I have to ask… Why?" And then I turned it back over to him. He stared at me as though I was insane… Which might be true…

"Well, Um… As I'm sure Kurama, and Hiei realize, you, Dokyou, are EXTREMELY rare. Thus will have many demons, and even a few humans after you for various reasons."

Rin gasped, and hugged me close, as aside from Yusuke, I was the only family she really had… Her parents tended to ignore her, unless they needed something done, and didn't want to do it… "Umm… Oh… So what is my dear sister Rin????" I asked, trying to get the spot light off me. Mostly so that I could breath.

Hiei's P.O.V— 

"Wait, I believe that there is one more thing she should know, and explain." I said in a monotone. Every one stared at me, and I glared back.

"Well, since you brought them up, you can do the honors, Hiei." Kurama said. I 'hn'ed, and glanced at the people who had, surprisingly been silent through this whole thing; The Detective, the Buffoon, the human girls, and Botan. They were listening intently, in shock of the things they learned about the two onnas at the center of this conversation (5).

"Hn. First, Did you not say that your parents were away on 'holiday', I believe the words were…?" I asked in annoyance.

The girl hid her eyes behind violet bangs, and we all heard sniffs. The Detectives cousin glared at me, as did basically everyone at the table, but Yukina, who simply sighed, and patted Dokyou on the back. "They were last seen going on a vacation. They never told me where, just that they would be back in a week. As you can guess, they never came back." I nod.

Koenma jumped to help comfort the onna. "Your parents went to the Makai, they knew they would die. I think they told you that they'd be back as to make sure you didn't follow them. They now reside in Reikai, with me, at peace." Dokyou nodded.

"Jeeze, Dokyou, I know ya don't want to hear this, but they had a point… You would have followed, and I know you would have, 'cause I have a hunch you would have asked me to cover for you in your absence, and then there would have been TWO helpless 8 year old human girls in the Makai." Dokyou smiled at this.

"You're right, I Would have followed, and I Would have asked you to cover, and you Would have come with me, and we Would have been SCREWED!" she said with a grin, and turned to Koenma. "Thank you, for letting me know that their souls are at peace, tat is a great comfort." She said in a calm, grateful voice, like a completely different person from the one that had just been agreeing to ideas with a grin.

"Next, I feel that you deserve to be informed of a predicament that you are in that will cause the need to endure ridicule because of your heritage." I said, and she nodded.

"I wish to know what you can tell me, if it will keep me from having to put up with morons ridiculing me." She said looking at me with intent eyes the color of my sisters tear gems.

I nodded, 'Hn'ed, and started. "You will be known by demons, and a few humans alike as a Forbidden Child. You are the result of a mating that was not supposed to happen. Only one ice maiden before your mother has committed the crime the ice maidens view as most heinous. As Yukina told you, ice maidens are not allowed the pleasure of a male. There is a law against it, and when it has happened, lives were lost." Here I stopped and looked at Yukina for permission to tell her…. Our story, even if she didn't know she shared it with me. She nodded, and I continued. "The first to occur was by Yukinas' mother, Hina. She was away from the island, and mated (6) with a fire demon. She was impregnated, and gave birth to twins. The oldest, a boy, ruled by the flame, and the younger, a girl, ruled by ice. The older of the two was condemned to death, and thrown over the edge of the island, with just his mother's hiruskii. Yukina was allowed to stay, because she was female. Hina though, committed suicide a few years later."

The girl gaped, and jumped at Yukina. "Kina, I'm so sorry! I can't believe you lost a brother like that! But, even if it's just a bit, I can sympathize, I was born with a twin sister, who passed away in a car accident when we were 9, I know how close twins are!" Then the onna hugged Yukina until my sister was blue.

"Release her, Onna." Dokyou looked at Yukina, and noticed she was blue in the face, and yelped and let go, apologizing not only at Yukina, but me as well. I smirked, when I realized it was fear of my protectiveness over my sister.

Rins' P.O.V.-- 

"Okay, Rins' turn, I wanna know what she is." Dokyou said with a smile at me. I sighed, and nodded. She walked over and sat right (literally, to the right) beside me, grabbing my hand, and Yusuke came and filled the seat to my left, doing the same.

Kurama smiled, and nodded. "I'll continue, Thanks to every one who assisted." '_Wow, he's hot! Oops. Dokyou, did you hear that?'_

'Yep, and I have to agree, but Hiei's MUCH hotter, not to mention, he's got the whole mysterious-bad-guy-who-thinks-he's-better-than-everybody-but-still-protective-of-his-friends thing going on… Not to mention that when he was trying to behead me, I felt a Very Nice body… : P'

'_I just wanted you to know that I heard every word both of you just said…' _Came from a male voice that was….

'_Oh, Kurama…Heh, oops…' _I blushed. _'Didn't know you were a telepath…Hehehehe…Doesn't change the fact that I said that, or that she did…You should apologize, Dokyou!'_

'_yes, you should apologize, for thinking such pointless thoughts about me.'_ Came from a gruff sounding voice…

'_Hiei, come now, you should be flattered, not offended…' _Kurama scolded.

'_No, he's right, I'm sorry. To Kurama, for saying he was hotter, and to you Hiei, for saying anything at all, obviously, I was wrong. Your just a self-centered jerk, who happens to be drop dead gorgeous, but still manages to be a right down jaken inu (7).'_Came from Dokyou.

'_Alright, the lot of you, we want to know what Serenity is…NOW' _came a voice we identified as Genkai.

We all blushed, well, except for Hiei, who just glared at Dokyou… Anyway… "Alright, Rin… If you don't mind us calling you that…?" Awww, he's so sweet to ask! I grin, and nod. "Alright, thank you. Anyway, I believe you are as your cousin is. A Hanyou whose power is, as Dokyou, being blocked. It seems, that unlike Yusuke, when your powers are unlocked, you will be permanently tapped into you youkai (8).

"Okay, is that all I need to know?" I asked happily.

"Well, you need to know what type you are…" Koenma said. "And you need to know what we intend to do with you."

"Oh, what am I?" I asked.

"Yeah, WHAT IS SHE, WHAT IS SHE WHAT IS SHE!?!?!?!?!" I asked impatiently as Koenma took a breath.

"Yeesh, I thought Girl-Scouts were pushy! (9 raph.) Yusuke said, and every one (excluding Genkai, Hiei, and Yukina, who I don't think got it…) laughed.

"What ever, I just wanna know... Now." Dokyou said glaring at Koenma. He gulped and nodded.

"Serenity, you are a kitsune Hanyou." He said, still watching Dokyou wearily…

"Yeah, I'mma FOXY LADY!!!!!!!!!!" I said jumping around. Then Dokyou grinned, and joined in.

"YOU'RE A FOXY LADY, YOU'RE A FOXY LADY!!!" Then Hiei walked over and forced Dokyou back into her chair, which had been taken by Yusuke's legs, so he growled and sat down with her in his lap. She blushed, really, really red….

"Now, we are going to train you two to use your powers, and fight, and then we will protect you both… And ask you to join the SD." He said smiling.

"Umm… Why do I need protecting? I'm just a fox Hanyou…." I asked in confusion.

"It's because you never know when a demon will use you to get to A) Dokyou, whom we know would happily give her life to save yours, as she has done many times before, and you for her. And well, and B) because you never know when some one will use you against Yusuke…" Oh. "Well, training starts tomorrow, so get lots of rest…"

The END!!!!!!!!!

**1—**I think it's spelled like that anyway…

2—Same thing, sadly enough…

3—Spirit sword.

4—I think it's spelled right too…. I hope…

5—A.k.A. This whole stinking chappie.

6—Or was she raped…? I can't remember…

7—Cruel Dog.

8—demonic power.

9-- From Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, their newest movie.


	8. Chapter 10

_**Chappie 10: Fighting Friends, Cursing Kitsunes, and Helpful Hiei's?!? **_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or one from the series.

A/N—I just realized how pointless the title to 9 was, but whatever. it sounds ok…: P Also, It said that they were at breakfast, and then at the end, it said "get some rest…" It's not meant for right then, just don't tire yourself out, so that you will be good for tomorrow.

Re-cap—Dokyou and Rin just discovered they were demons… Dokyou Ice/Dragon, and Rin Kitsune Hanyou.

"Now, we are going to train you two to use your powers, and fight, and then we will protect you both… And ask you to join the SD." He said smiling.

The rest of that day, the group bummed (or in Hiei's case, disappeared.)

**Dokyou's P.O.V.—**

The next morning, at breakfast, Genkai looked at Rin and I, and sighed. The two of us cocked our heads in confusion. "What's up, Genkai-sama?" we asked at the same time.

This got us odd looks by both Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had paused in their inhaling of food at our question. Genkai took a drink of tea, and turned to us. "What are the chances Serenity's parents would allow her to come stay here?" Rin and I looked at each other.

"Ummm…. They'll let me go easily, as long as Dokyou's with me… They trust her…" Rin said with a shames face.

Kurama looked at her. "Why the down look then? You should be glad your parents trust your friends… My mother thinks my friends are odd…" He then gave her a smile, and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Even though I knew Rin liked him, I couldn't help but become defensive. I let out a growl, and glared at him. He saw this, and laughed and let her go.

"_Dokyou, what's your problem? I realize why you're always so untrusting of most guys, but Kurama is so obviously different!" _Rin thought/said in an annoyed voice.

"Because we've only known him for a short amount of time, and besides, he looks a lot like Aburatsubo (1)… He has to be gay!" I thought back.

Suddenly there was another voice inside both of our heads. "Allow me to assure you both that I am as straight as possible. And that I am no possible threat to Serenity's health. Mental or Physical." I recognized it as Kurama, and let out a truly annoyed growl, at which Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at me in slight shock.

"Will you stay out of our minds you ass wipe?!?! This is a private conversation, in case you didn't notice the fact that we were in our HEADS!" I roared out loud. He smirked as I realized it had been out loud, and blushed.

Everyone but Hiei and Genkai looked on in confusion.

Rin turned to me with an angry look on her face. "Would you Butt Out!?!? It's none of your business Who I go out with, even if he turns out to be the worst person in the history of the world, let me make my Own decision!!!! You were raped. It was one guy, not every man in the world is evil!" I paled, and she did the same as she realized what she had said.

I turned ad ran out of the room, tears pouring down my face. I paused at the door to turn and look at Yukina, and bow. "Thank you for breakfast, Yukina." She bowed back, and I chanced a look at Serenity who was staring back, in shock at the fact that she had said that, then tears poured down her face, and she made a move toward me, which spurred me into action, running out of the room.

I ran, and ran until I was completely lost. Only then did I stop to take my surroundings in. I was in a dense forest of some sort, with lots of really old and huge trees, which I knew was bad, 'cause I had been told it was a bad idea to go into the forest alone… So, of course, I screamed. The sound echoed in the dead silence I had been suffering from for the last few seconds.

Then I noticed a small cave a few yards to my left. I went over, thinking I'd rest for a few minutes, then try and head back.

The cave was small, more of a cubby than a cave, but at least it was dry, and not out in the open where someone could sneak up on me, I guess…

I crawled in, and lay down. I rolled up in a ball, and cried out my frustration about Rin blurting my secret, and kinda fell asleep.

Rin's P.O.V.— 

I watched as Dokyou ran out of the kitchen, tears running down her face. I collapsed to the floor even as Kurama tried to take my hand.

"Oh, my… I can't believe I just said that… She must hate me!!! I didn't mean to say that! It just sorta slipped out, and… And… " I managed to stutter out… Kurama bent down and pulled me up.

I in my hysterics punched him in the face, and pulled free. "SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!! I'm SO SORRY DOKYOU!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Hiei and Kurama both covered their ears, and Genkai rolled her eyes.

"Quit screaming, Child. Hiei, Kurama, help Serenity find the girl. She's in the forest." Kurama, whose eyes had taken on a golden gleam, smirked.

"Oh, I'll find her, and take good care of her." He said sarcastically, in a voice I couldn't recognize, but assumed was his alter ego.

"Kurama, please don't hurt her!" I begged. "She just thinks she has to protect me against what no one protected her from!" I grabbed his arm, and glared at him. "Hurting her only proves she was right, and you're and ass. Do it, and even if it kills me, I'll get you back."

His eyes went back to green, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Rin, you're right. I should have controlled Yoko, and not allowed him to say that."

We went out into the yard, and Hiei disappeared. I went with Kurama, whom I was now unfortunately a little skittish around, and we went the opposite way of Hiei into the surrounding forest.

We walked and called out Dokyou's name.

Kurama's P.O.V.— 

I watched Rin's face as Yoko threatened her best friend. At first, she had a fearful look on her face that made my heart ache.

"Kurama, please don't hurt her!" she begged. "She just thinks she has to protect me against what no one protected her from!" She then grabbed my arm, and her face took on a look of anger, and she growled. "Hurting her only proves she was right, and you're and ass. Do it, and even if it kills me, I'll get you back."

Yoko smirked, and in our head said "_Well, isn't she just a little fox…Her little friend should still be dealt with, to make her realize she should respect her betters…"_

"_Shut up, Yoko. If you really want to have any chance with Rin, we obviously have to earn the respect of Dokyou, and anyway, I want to do so anyway…"_ I ground out in annoyance.

I regained control, and turned to Rin with a sorrowful face. "I'm sorry, Rin, you're right. I should have controlled Yoko, and not allowed him to say that." She sighed and nodded.

We went out to the yard, and I noticed she avoided looking at me, not to mention touching me in anyway…

We went in the opposite direction Hiei had gone, and she made sure to stay close, but not touch. I sighed.

"Rin, I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" That was all I got out before there was a sinister laugh in the forest surrounding us…

Hiei's P.O.V.— 

Hn. Why should I have to go find the brat? After all, it was her choice to run off, like the baka no onna (2) she is… I jump from tree to tree, for a while, and sigh. I come to a stop, and remove my bandana. My jagan opens, and I search for the little idiot.

Pathetic. She is holed up in a cave asleep... Shiimatta (3). There's youkai about… I resume my tree jumping, and soon arrive at the cave. Standing at the entrance was a large bat demon. He looked at the onna with interest. I open my mind, to read his thought, and roll my eyes. So my mission starts… Protect the dragon from people who plan to sell, or breed her…

"Dokyou, wake up. NOW ONNA!" She groggily woke up, and looked at the bat in front of her.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?!" She asked in a sleep-influenced calm.

I growled. "He isn't the one who spoke, Fool." I sighed as the bat looked at me, smirked, and grabbed the onna to use as a shield.

She sweat-dropped, and finally noticed me. "Hi Hiei. Umm… I dun suppose you could get this thing to let me go, ne?" I nodded, smirked, and pulled out my katana.

The bat threw the girl in front of himself, and smirked. "You wouldn't dare hurt your little girlfriend would you?" I rolled my eyes, and attacked. Before either of them knew what was happening, the bat's head rolled to one side. The onna blanched, and paled. I caught her as she fell, and started carrying her back to the temple. I sent Kurama a telepathic message telling him I had her, and set her down at the door.

She turned and looked at me. "Um... Hiei," I stared at her, waiting to see what she had to say. "Thanks for saving me…" Here she had the nerve to reach up and kiss me on the cheek. I glared at her, and put my katana at her throat. She calmly smiled. "Go ahead, but before you do, let me ask you… Why didn't you correct that thing when he called me your girlfriend…"

_1—_From Magic User's Club…. Which I don't own but love… and we are gunna say the two girls go to school with him… Look him up, and tell me he doesn't look like a female, no offence to Kurama, who is sexy, but I needed a good insult…

2—idiot of a woman

3-- Shit


	9. Chapter 11

_**Chappie 11:**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or one from the series.

A/N- heh its been a while since I've updated, sorry…heh…. umm…this one may not be too long…I have bruised ribs, and it hurts to sit for to long…

**Hiei's P.O.V--**

Hn. Stupid Onna. Is she implying I have feelings for her?!? Preposterous(1)! "Hn. I didn't correct him because it would have been a waste of time to correct the dead." She nodded.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask… After all why should I expect feeling out of a jerk like you?" She turned around and went in with a huff. But before she went in, she turned, and STUCK HER TONGUE OUT AT ME!!!

**Kurama's P.O.V.—**

The laugh echoed in the forest, as though it were a broke record. Rin panicked, and grabbed my hand, and hid herself behind me.

I looked around, as I reached into my hair and pulled out my signature rose. Serenity looked at me like I was insane, but I just smiled back.

About that time, a large inu youkai (2) jumped from the brush. He was a large dog shaped beast, with white fur, and glowing red eyes. He had many bald patches that were most likely scars from previous battle. I knew he would be an easy opponent, but Yoko cut into my train of thought.

"_Shuichi, here's our chance to impress Serenity. Make sure to use flashy attacks!" _Yoko thought to me/himself. All I could do was roll my eyes.

"Kurama, I found the Baka Onna. She was attacked by a bat demon. He was annihilated. She is unharmed." As the message ran through my head, I nodded, as Yoko pitched a childish fit that she had not at least been a little mutilated.

The demon then decided he should be polite and introduce himself. He shifted into a humanoid, and took on a look that was worse than the dog. He was short, fat, with white hair, bald spots included, with red eyes. Serenity grimaced.

"Ewww…." Was all she got out before he started talking.

"Hello, Fair One. Boy. My name is Fido of the Western Ruling Inu Clan…" Here there was a slight interruption of hysterical giggles. I looked and cocked an eye brow as I realized it was Serenity.

"What may I ask is so funny? This man is a bit of a danger to your health, or would be if I weren't here, anyway…" I deadpanned at Serenity.

"His giggle name is FIDO!!!! Hysterical laughter" Serenity thought back. I could do nothing but sweat drop.

The inu looked at her, cleared his throat and went on. "I noticed you walking and decided I was hungry, so decided to snack upon the two of you."

Serenity who had yet to stop laughing stopped and paled. She also developed a case of the hiccups.

I, who knew that was coming, at least to some level, just produced my rose whip from the rose I had previously pulled from my hair.

The demon pulled a club from a sling type holster on his back (3). He swung it at us, and I grabbed Serenity and dodged with ease.

I wrapped my whip around the club and pulled it from his hand, and proceeded to dice him into pieces.

I returned the whip to a rose, and the rose to my hair. Serenity was pale, and staring at what was left of the dog demon. I sighed, and looked away with an apology. But then a thought occurred to me… She didn't know about Dokyou.

I turn to the girl at my side, and smile. "Serenity, Dokyou is alright. Hiei found her. He'll probably carry her back to save himself some time… He lacks patience."

Her eyes got wide. "That could be a problem… Do you REALLY think she'll let a guy she doesn't know all that well carry her?"

"Hmm… You have a point…" I reached out mentally to Hiei, and said "_Hiei, ask Dokyou if it is alright before you pick her up. Other wise, she might struggle…"_

"_Hn. Baka Kitsune, we're already standing on the steps of the temple. The Onna had the nerve to Kiss Me!!!" _Hiei growled back. I laughed, and got a strange look from Serenity.

Dokyou's P.O.V— 

That JERK!!! I can't believe him!!! Hn. Act as though I am not worthy of him!

Hmmm… I wonder where that traitor Serenity is… She is probably off with that stupid fox, doin' who knows what…

"EEP!" bursts from my mouth as I feel someone slap the back of my head. Hiei is standing there, and glaring.

"You fool… Your little friend burst into tears, and tried to run after you after you left. Kurama stopped her so that she wouldn't get lost as well. The two of them went looking for you. After the Onna swore revenge on Kurama if he so much as scratched you."

I stared at him and then paled. "Oh jeeze, she really did say it on accident… I'M SO STUPID, I'M SO STUPID, I'M SO STUPID, I'M SO STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

"You ARE NOT stupid… Well, maybe a little bit, but I don't want to hear that out of your mouth again… I'm the ONLY one that can insult you with out getting whapped. Understood?"

I whipped around and saw Rin. She tackled me and hugged me, screaming sorry over and over again. By the time she was done, we were both in tears, and Kurama along with Hiei were stumped as to what to do, so they just stared.

We stopped crying at a random moment, and I looked at Rin. You're right… It is your choice… I need to learn to keep my mouth shut…" I turned to Kurama, and bowed. "I'm So sorry! I should give you a chance before judging, Then give my opinion whether she wants it or not."

Rin nodded. "That is acceptable." Hiei rolled his eyes and started to flit off, but I quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Hiei, I own you a lot… Not only for saving my life, but also for saving my relationship with my sister… And I know your gunna hate me for this EVEN MORE, but…" **Smooch!** I gave him a kiss on the lips, smiled, and ducked as a katana headed for my neck. I gave him a grin, and ran, and when I realized he wasn't following, I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Onna, you're going to Lose that thing before it's said and done with!!"

He easily caught up with me and pinned me to a wall…

Should I END IT?!?!…………..NAH

And grabbed my tongue from my mouth, all the while pulling out his katana. I gulped as he held it to my precious talking device.

He smirked as I started struggling. To the left of us, we heard a gasp, and he loosened his grip on me to turn and look at… KINA!!!

I wiggled loose, and ran and hid behind her. "HI KINA!!!!!"

She turned and smiled at me… I then noticed something that had caught my eye the first time I met them both… The matching eyes…

"Hey, Hiei. Can I ask you something… maybe best spoken in private…?" He nodded, and we went into a secluded room after a quick see ya from Yukina…

wow… it took me forever to figure out how to spell that… I had to spell it 5 times before the computer even figured out what I was trying to say…. -.-

dog demon

3- think of one of those obi style baby carriers but on your back…..-.-


	10. Chapter 12

_**Chappie 12: Secrets Revealed **_

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that sounds familiar… except for the ones that only sound familiar because you read the rest of the story…:P

_**Hiei's P.O.V.—**_

Wonder what the Onna wants… She looks curious, but at the same time, like she knows some secret.

Hn. Baka Onna… Managed to put up a block to keep me out of her head…

"What do you want Onna?" I asked, annoyed that she wouldn't talk…

"…Okay, Ummm… Are you… Um… Are you and Kina…. Maybe related?" She asked with several pauses as though she was nervous to ask, or maybe it was to know…

"Hn… How? How did you know Onna?!?!" I asked in a rage. "Have you said anything to Yukina? She CANNOT, WILL NOT know!" She looked at me trembling.

"N… No… I haven't said anything to her about it… I just realized it when we were standing out in the hall. But… Why haven't you told her? I dun get it… If I had never known my twin, I wouldn't be the person I am today… she and I were best friends… As close, if not closer then Rin and I… So…why?" she asked, looking at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Hn. Because… she doesn't need to know that her brother is a criminal." I informed her with a tone of finality… Then I sensed a presence, which I knew well, and loved, but REALLY didn't want near here right now… Yukina.

She stepped from the shadows, and I frantically tried to figure out a) how much she'd heard, b) why I didn't sense her to start with…

To answer a, she had heard everything. As for b, I don't yet know…

"Yu…Yukina… Uh… Umm… I'll leave you guys to talk… I'm truly sorry I messed that up for you Hiei, and Good luck…?" Dokyou said as she started to head out.

"Wait…" I heard, and looked at Yukina in confusion before realizing it had come from my own mouth...

Dokyou's P.O.V— 

I stared at Hiei, as he looked at the floor in front of me. "Ummm… What is it Hiei?" I quickly glanced at Yukina. She looked just as confused as me, not to mention a little upset, probably because she figured he didn't want to be left alone with her.

He sighed. "It's just that you know what twins should say to each other and stuff… I've always been on my own though… So I thought maybe you would help us sort this out… And support Yukina…" He said in a shy, voice. I smiled.

"I'd be most honored." We all sat on two of the five chairs in the room.

"Hiei-san, why didn't you tell me?" Kina asked in a small voice. He gave a sigh, and looked at the floor.

"I can leave if you want Yukina… If you hate me or anything… I didn't think you'd want to know that your brother was a murderer." Hiei said sadly.

Yukina's P.O.V— 

I gasped as I heard the conversation on the other side of the door. I can't believe it… I found my brother at long last!!!!!!!!! I had actually only wanted to clean the room they were occupying, and accidentally overheard while I waited for them to leave.

I quickly tune into the rest of the conversation. "-…doesn't need to know that her brother is a criminal." I feel tears come as I hear this…

I quickly catch the hiruskiis before they hit the floor. Then I step out into the room. They both gasp, as they realize I am there.

Dokyou's eyes get to be the size of saucers, and she quickly mutters

"Yu…Yukina… Uh… Umm… I'll leave you guys to talk… I'm truly sorry I messed that up for you Hiei, and Good luck…?" and starts to leave.

Hiei, though I don't think he meant to, utters her name, and stops her. I sigh and realize he probably doesn't want to be left alone with me.

Dokyou and I stared at Hiei, as he looked at the floor in front of her. "Ummm… What is it Hiei?" Dokyou asked, glancing at me, in confusion. I am just as confused as her, not to mention a little hurt because I doubt he wants to be left alone with me, as afore mentioned.

He sighed. "It's just that you know what twins should say to each other and stuff… I've always been on my own though… So I thought maybe you would help us sort this out… And support Yukina…" He said in a shy, voice. I almost smiled at the shy side Dokyou and I had been introduced to.

"I'd be most honored." She said with a soft smile. We all sat on two of the five chairs in the room.

"Hiei-san, why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a voice I tried to make sound brave but still sounded small and worried. He gave a sigh, and looked at the floor.

"I can leave if you want Yukina… If you hate me or anything… I didn't think you'd want to know that your brother was a murderer." Hiei said sadly.

I gasp, and jump up. "NO! Please don't leave me! I've been looking for you for so long… I'll be good, I promise! Just please stay with me, and be my brother!' I begged.

He stared at me, in shock, and didn't say anything. Dokyou piped up. "Kina, of course he'll stay… He loves you sooo much! I can see it in his eyes!"

"Yukina, you don't have to change a thin to be perfect. Your just right the way you are…! I'd never leave my little sister. I'll be there to protect you until the end." Hiei said. I hug him, tightly around the neck, and smiled as I saw Hiei look at Dokyou for help. She mimed rubbing a back, so that's what he did.

_**Dokyou's P.O.V.-- **_

WOW! I'm so happy for them! Though it does make me miss Danni. We were NINE when she died. I still don't think it's fair she died…

I sigh, and let myself drift off, into a distant memory, one that always knocks my defenses out, so little did I know that my memory was accessed by Hiei, who showed it to Yukina…

Welp, there's that chappie! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 13

_**Chappie 13**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or one from the series.

Re-Cap- I sigh, and let myself drift off, into a distant memory, one that always knocks my defenses out, so little did I know that my memory was accessed by Hiei, who showed it to Yukina…

A/N—IMSUCHABADAUTHRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I suffered from… the block…. *sigh* it was bad. Notes: **bold** memories, _italics= telepathy between people._

**We were eight, and the night was dark and cold, but Danny and I were keeping ourselves entertained by planning the double wedding we planned to have. We had decided it would be on Halloween, with a Gothic theme. We were going to marry a handsome set of twins, both wearing nice dark washed jeans, black sport coats, and band tee-shirts. The two of us, with our purple hair curled, and piled on top of our heads were going to wear white and black lace dresses, and black veils. We giggled as we not only planned, but drew pictures of it. Mom yelled, and we went down stairs to the kitchen, to get some hot chocolate, and I shot Danny with some whipped cream, and she reciprocated with a shot of her own, and by the end of it, Mom, Dad, and the two of us were all covered in the stuff. We laughed, and cleaned up, and the two of us were sent off to bed, and rather going to our own separate rooms, we piled into Danny's bed, and snuggled down, drifting off to sleep.**

As I cameout of my revere, I swiped at the tears falling, and looked at Hiei and Yukina. Yukina looked at me, and reached out her arms, and I accepted the hug. Hiei just stared, and decided he needed to break the silence.

"Is that how all siblings act?" he asked in an almost shy voice… Almost. Yukina smiled, and reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I smiled and nodded. "At least the good ones. After all, if you don't have fun, life has little meaning…"

Hiei sighed, and nodded. "Well, how do you suggest Yukina and I 'have fun'? After all, a double wedding is not likely to happen, and my planning one is out of the question."

The mere idea of Hiei planning a wedding, which in my own sick mind led to him wearing a wedding dress, which of course led me to rolling on the floor. "Hmm… Well, you two could go somewhere you both enjoy? A restaurant, or a sports arena, or even just taking turns picking places to go. Danny and I used to take turns picking where to eat, cause even though we looked identical, we had very different food tastes."

"So, just think about it for a while, and decide what each of you likes separately, then decide what you have in common." I took a deep breath afterwards, cause that was a lot of talking…

Hiei's P.O.V

Well, it seems the onna can be useful. Of course, she need not know that from me… Why is it that when she started crying after that memory, that something inside me… It almost hurt. What has this Dragon done to me??

When I had her pinned to the wall, her lips… Kuso! I'm the Forbidden Child. I have no room for romance; I have to protect my sister! Besides… No one would love me if I'd let them.

WHY IS THAT ONNA STARING AT ME?!?!? "What may I ask is so interesting about me that…-" It's at this moment that I feel something in my head… Ah, I see… She wants to lose her life…

_Onna, you have a dear moment to get out of my head, before I remove yours… _I yell at her telepathically, as to not concern Yukina.

_I'd love to, but I don't exactly know how I got in your head! All I know is that I randomly started hearing your conversation with yourself. NOT MY FAULT! Oh, and just so…- _Hn. It appears who ever linked us let her free. If it was that baka kitsune, he's a dead man.

"You know, I'm a Forbidden Child too. You told me yourself. So if you weren't such a jerk to me all the time, I would defiantly consider you a romantic possibility!" She turned bright red as she realized she had turned to speaking out loud when the connection was broken. "Oh no, that was not supposed to be heard by more that you and me… Crap!"

At that moment, Kurama, as well as the idiot detective, and basically everyone who was not already present spilled out from behind a couch where Kurama decided it would be a good idea to erect a barrier to keep us from sensing or seeing them. He grinned, and everyone else laughed.

Kurama's P.O.V. 

Hah! That was classic! I couldn't resist the triumphant grin clinging to my face. But first, I need to talk about more important matters. "Congratulations Yukina, you have found your brother."

She smiled, as Kuwabara looked around in confusion. "Who would that be? All I see is The Shrimp, and the Shrimpier." Kuwabara is going to regret that… Hiei will certainly not like it, and I am very interested to see Dokyou's reaction.

No Ones P.O.V

At that moment, there was a pop, and some smoke, and teen-Koenma emerged, looking very upset, and flustered. "There has been a rumor spread in Makai, proclaiming Dokyou to be alive, and there are hundreds of demons trying to find ways past Genkai's barriers! If they keep up, I'm afraid not even she can keep them at bay! We need to get you two out of here!" At this point, he turned a gaze on Dokyou, and Serenity, who wore looks of pure terror to put it simply.

"We are going to split you up. Kurama, you take Serenity. Hiei, and Yusuke, you take Dokyou. Serenity, you go to Ningenkai, and go to your house. Stay there, convince your parents to let Kurama stay, and don't so much as stick your nose out the door. As for you Kuwabara, you stay with Genkai, and protect the ones remaining." She nodded, and then looked over at Dokyou.

Dokyou's P.O.V.

_Dokyou, are you going to be okay? After all, you are going to be alone with not one, but two guys… _She looked at me, knowing I was having a personal battle about it.

_Dokyou, trust me, I have no interest in a childish onna like yourself, and Yusuke has more honor than that. _This was of course Hiei. I threw up a mental block, and sighed.

Doesn't he get it? I want to get close to him. He's the first guy I've trusted in longer than I can remember.

_Serenity, I think I'll be okay, after all, Hiei is a jerk, but I think I trust him even though I barely know him… And Yusuke really is like you without boobs… But I will TOTALLY miss you!!!!!!!! _Rin nodded, and we continued on with the planning.

I tuned in to the actual conversation in time to hear Koenma telling us where Hiei, Yusuke and I would be going. "-… -you, Hiei, and Yusuke, you three will be going to a place they would never think to look… You will be going to Makai." I gasped.

"Isn't that demon world???????!!!!! That's Bad!! I dun wanna get eaten by any baddies!!" I was surprised I got that out… I was sort of shivering… After several seconds, Yusuke burst out laughing,

"Don't worry, any 'baddies' are gunna have to go through not only me, but Hiei. Nothing will touch you." I smiled as he said this, feeling much better.

"Thanks, Yusuke! That helps a lot."

"Alright, no more time to waste." Koenma said, pulling out a small…. Make up compact?

"Hey, Koenma, why are you primping when we are in danger?" I asked, with a grin…

He rolled his eyes, and sighed, "This is a portal summoner." With that, he hit a few buttons, and two large vortexes appeared in front of us, one blue, the other green, and Hiei pushed me toward the green one, while Kurama steered Rin toward the blue.

As we started through the holes, I reached out, and grabbed Rin's hand. "I LOVE YOU RIN!!!" she returned the shout, and Hiei elbowed me in the back, as demons started pouring into the room.

Hiei forced me through, and the portal closed. I turned, and looked as Genkai cleared a path for Yukina to get out of the room, and realized Hiei had been forced to leave his sister to the mayhem. I turned to Hiei, and saw he was watching the same thing as the portal closed. I put my head down.

"Hiei, I am so sorry. If I had known it would leave Yukina in danger, I would have given myself up..." He rolled his eyes, making me feel even more pitiful.

He walked over and back-handed me hard across the face. "Yukina will be fine. Genkai, and though I hate to admit it, Kuwabara will be sufficient to protect her. Besides, you are a job, and I never fail."

Yusuke jumped between us, and glared at Hiei. "This isn't the time for that Hiei! We need to find shelter. Night is coming."

"Hn. Whatever." Hiei said in a very annoyed voice.

We set out in the direction of the setting sun, me in the middle, and Hiei, and Yusuke on either side.

We walked it seemed forever, by my watch, around 7 hours, making it around mid-night, since it got dark around 5. I was having trouble walking straight, and my eyes kept trying to shut.

Hiei, noticing the slowing pace, growled, and picked me up bridal style. I blushed, and looked at Yusuke, who smirked, and kept on walking.

I "knocked on Hiei's mental door." _Hey, what are you doing? I don't need your pity, ya know? I _can _walk! _He growled, and purposely hitched me up rougher than necessary.

_That may well be, but you are slowing us down, and I'd like to get to a hotel, so Yusuke will stop complaining. Now, shut up, and go to sleep._ I nodded, and wrapped my arms around Hiei's neck, snuggled into his warmth, and went to sleep.

Hiei's P.O.V.

As she lay in my arms, I can't help but notice the way her skin seems to glow in the moonlight, and how soft her skin was where her hands wrapped behind my neck…

Fortunately, these thoughts were interrupted by the presence of two large low class demons. I looked at Yusuke, who nodded. I looked around, and saw a small cavern in one of the trees we were walking by. I walked over, and after making sure there were no holes in the back, and that it was empty, I laid Dokyou in it, and turned back toward the fight.

As the demons revealed themselves, I recognized the first as a panther demon, a humanesque figure, except for the panther face, and head, and the tail… The other was a boar, who looked like a boar standing on its two front legs.

Yusuke's P.O.V. (starting several minutes before the demons come.)

Awww… How cute they are, little Dokyou, with her purple hair, and Hiei, all snuggled up together… He soooo likes her, and she REALLY likes him… Time to play match maker…

Oh, wait, I sense demon… Yay! Play time. It was a panther, and a boar. Hiei cracked his knuckled, and produced his katana. I put my fingers together, to make my spirit gun, and prepared to attack.

As they let out battle cries, I heard a cry off to the side. I looked up, and realized that Dokyou had woken up, and was just a little scared, so I shook it off, and again readied myself to attack.

I ran at the boar demon, and threw a punch at him, and he produced a huge sword, that rather than swinging, he threw, and it took off, almost like a boomerang.

I grinned when it missed me, but realized he wasn't aiming at me. The huge boomasword flew straight at Dokyou. ..

_____________________________________________________________

Not sure there are borders like that, but humor me…


	12. Chapter 14

_**Chappie 14**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or one from the series.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I ran at the boar demon, and threw a punch at him, and he produced a huge sword, that rather than swinging, he threw, and it took off, almost like a boomerang.

I grinned when it missed me, but realized he wasn't aiming at me. The huge boomasword flew straight at Dokyou. ..

Dokyou's P.O.V.

I looked on in horror, as the giant… thing flew at my face. I knew there was no way I would be able to dodge in time, so all I could do was stare as the thing seemed to move at me in slow motion.

Things snapped back to high speed as Hiei flung his katana at the boomasword, and hit it, changing its direction. It flew past me, close enough to ruffle my hair. I screamed, and gasped as Hiei's eyes turned… Red?!?!

He jumped at the boar monster, completely ignoring the panther, whom was soon after attacked by Yusuke.

Hiei started just… Pummeling the guy, and soon there was actually blood spurting into the air… EW!!

I turned to check on Yusuke, and he had just blasted the panther demon with his spirit gun, totally annihilating him.

I cheered as they walked back over to me. "Nicely done, guys!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Why in the three worlds didn't you move!?!" Hiei yelled in a fit of rage.

I sighed, knowing I was in for an earful. "I was scared! Hello, I don't exactly have much training under my belt." He sighed, and conceded, for now.

Apparently Yusuke thought we needed some alone time, cause he called a potty break, and went a few trees away, and disappeared behind one.

As I looked Hiei in the eyes, his glare softened, and he took a deep breath. I gasped, as he wrapped his arms around me. I heard him mutter something unclear, and I asked a repeat.

"I was so afraid I'd lose you. I don't know why I feel this way… All I know is that when I saw that sword flying at you, all I could think about was making sure you were okay." He pulled me into a tight hug, and I gasped as he pulled my chin close to his face, and kissed my full on the lips.

His lips were so soft, making me melt into his kiss. He smirked against my lips, and I pulled back. "What was the smirk?"

"Oh, just thinking how the foxes would gloat if they saw us kissing." I sweat dropped, and rolled my eyes at him.

"It's sadly true… We would never live it down… And demons live a long time, right?" I asked with a curious tone, 'cause hey, I didn't know!

Hiei nodded. "Baka Detective probably went and got himself lost." Wow, way to stay on subject…

"Awww…. Did you miss me that much, Hiei? I didn't know you cared!" Oi (1). Bet ya can't guess who that was…

"Hn. Not quite Yusuke, but Dokyou is about to pull a pass out." Here I should say that that is phooey. I was just fine… Okay, I lie I wanna go to sleep soon… "We need to get going, to that town, though since dawn is just around the corner; we may as well just camp in that tree." When he said the word town, he pointed to the right, and I noticed the lights of a party town still in full swing.

"I agree fully with Hiei. Sleep. Now. I need a major nap…" I said in the most obnoxious voice my groggy head could think of… It kinda sounded like Kuwabara would if he were a female… On second thought, I don't even want to imagine that… I might go brain-blind…

Yusuke agreed and we crawled into the large dark cavern in the base of the tree I had woken up in. Hiei went to jump up in the tree, but I looked at him, and took hold of his shirt. He rolled his eyes, sat down with his back against the trunk of the tree, and I laid my head in his warm lap. "Comfy." was all I said, before passing out.

It's basically another way to say geeze, but with a Japanese twist.

A/n- the next chappie will probably be in Serenity's P.O.V. after she was transported to Ningenkai, 'cause it will probably have a large affect on the chapters to come. LOVE YOU!!! Oh, and sorry about the short chapter, I am supposed to be cleaning my room….:P


	13. Chapter 15

_**Chappie 15**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or one from the series.

Re-cap- Yusuke, Hiei, and I (Dokyou) all went to sleep in a tree… or well, I passed out, but no mind to details…

**Serenity's P.O.V**

_Oh man, I hope Dokyou is doin' okay! I'm sure she is not quite as sure about this as she let on… _We had just passed through the portal, and were now making our way to Kurama's house.

"Serenity, I know this is a very random request, but once we arrive at my house, would you be so kind as to call me Shuichii? You see, that is my human name, and what my human parents know me as…" Kurama asked me, in his sweet, sweet voice.

"Of course. I don't mind; just remind me when we get there." He nodded, and leaned over to kiss me softly on the lips. I shifted to deepen the kiss, and gasp as he pulled away, and looked around in a very alert fashion.

"Rin; I need you to go hide behind those rocks over there, and don't look, until I tell you its safe…" Kurama said, pushing me in the direction of two huge decorative boulders in a random yard.

As I ran over and ducked between them, a huge bird… like…. Thing… appeared, swinging a club at Kurama. I squinted my eyes, to get a better look, and realized it looked like no bird I had seen in real life, but more of almost a… phoenix? O.M.G. It had a long flowing tail the color of blood, and fire colored wings, spanning in at least 15 feet. Its head had a long tail-thing attached that was again blood red, and it had a huge beak, and glowing gold eyes.

Kurama produced his rose whip, and took a swing, almost as though he was testing the thing. It dodged with ease, and spit huge… flaming… goobers?? At him. I gasped in horror, and then sighed in relief as Kurama dodged with ease.

The bird then took flight, circling around Kurama a few times, and then without warning, dived at… Me!!! Oh. Crap. I ducked, and took off running, zigzagging, like I remember doing for paint ball, hoping the logic rang true for giant birds as well. I screamed as it grabbed my hair in its long talons, and used it to yank me to the ground, and then wound its toes around my middle, sinking one into my rib cage.

I screamed as I heard a pop, knowing that my rib had just been shattered. I cried, and wriggled hoping to get free, anything to get down to the safety of Kurama's arms.

**Kurama's P.O.V.**

I saw red when that damn phoenix took off after Rin. She would NOT be hurt! I ran after, trying to catch up, wishing Hiei were here with his speed.

I gasped in horror when I saw it grab my future mate by the hair, and then pick her up. When I heard her scream in pain, I felt Yoko trying to get free, and let him, knowing he wanted Rin safe, same as I did.

**Dokyou's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a scream just before dawn, and felt a huge pain in my chest, almost like my heart itself was breaking. Hiei was by my side in an instant, and Yusuke joined us a nanosecond later. Hiei wrapped his arms around me, trying to find the source of my pain, and Yusuke looked out into the forest, as though expecting a demon to appear.

"Dokyou, what is wrong??" Hiei asked in a… panicked? voice.

I gasped for air, and yelled "Serenity!!!!!!!!!!" As I yelled, we were surrounded by a bright green light, and there was an intense flash, and when I next opened my eyes, we were… in… Ningenkai?

I looked around, and saw Serenity being dragged off by a huge… Chicken…

My eyes grew round, and I growled. I started to run forward, but was stopped by Yusuke putting his arms around my middle. "NO!! Yusuke!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and fought, then in my panic, passed out.

I woke up and saw that Rin was sitting by my bed, looking at me in horror. "Dokyou!! Why!?!?!" I gasped as I felt a sharp slap across my face.

"Why the HELL did you come after me?!?! You are the one being protected! WHY!?!?!" Rin screamed at me, crying hard.

"Rin… I… I… I didn't even KNOW I was gunna be there!! But, I'm glad I am. I missed you so much!! It was only a few hours we were apart, but it almost killed me… I was so worried about you."

**Hiei's P.O.V**

As I watched the two girls fawn over each other, I thought about how we had come to be in Ningenkai… Obviously, Dokyou had a few powers we hadn't considered. Hn. She needs to be trained to defend herself.

"Dokyou. We shall be staying here. Tomorrow, we start your training. You need to be able to control that little talent of yours. Otherwise, you could end up getting lost in the middle of nowhere." I refuse to allow her to hurt herself, because she is unable to control herself.

She nodded, knowing I was right. Good. She obeys… She looked so beautiful when she was asleep… Wait… Where the three worlds did that come from? Why do these thoughts keep attacking me?

Do I see her as a sister…? As a potential mate? Where does she stand? Damn! How the Hell am I supposed to figure this out??

_Awww… is Hiei confused? _Baka kitsune. How dare he think that I of all people would be confused about anything… I am not confused, simply planning on how to broach this problem…

_You foolish fox… Shut your mouth, before I rip out your precious voice box. When I want or need your opinion, I will ask. _ I growled out loud, and Dokyou turned to me in a confused manner.

Damnit all!! What has that Onna DONE to me!?!? She must be some kind of witch… It's probably some kind of low life spell that she cast when I was distracted in a fight…

_Um… Hiei, now don't get mad, but I think I'm stuck in your head… I can't get out… _Baka Onna. How does she even get IN my head…? My defenses have never failed before… Why now?

_Hey, Hiei, while I'm in here, what is under that head band that you wear?_ Hn. Why doesn't she ask in a little more obnoxious voice? Well… Damn. It isn't obnoxious, it's innocent, and in an odd way… Seductive…

DAMN HER!!!

**Dokyou**_**'**_**s P.O.V. **

I am stuck in his head, and I can't get out of his thoughts… 'Course, I also can't get him out of mine… He's all I can think about… Now that I know Rin is safe that is…

When I close my eyes, I can't help but think about him, I see his every detail…

But I can't figure it out… What does he hide underneath that head band? Hehe… Since I'm in his head anyway, it won't hurt to ask… _Hey, Hiei, while I'm in here, what is under that head band that you wear? _There. That should do t, hopefully he'll answer…

_Do you really want to know? _I nod, to signal him to continue….

THE END…. FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111oneoneone…

Hehe… I was suddenly struck with inspiration about how the next couple chappies are gunna go… so expect a new chapter soon!


	14. Chapter 16

_**Chappie 16**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or one from the series.

**Re-cap---**

**Dokyou's P.O.V**

I can't figure it out… What does he hide underneath that head band? Hehe… Since I'm in his head anyway, it won't hurt to ask… _Hey, Hiei, while I'm in here, what is under that head band that you wear? _There. That should do t, hopefully he'll answer…

_It is called the Jagan Eye. I had it surgically implanted to assist me in finding Yukina. It enables me to see into peoples' minds, and allows me to control them. _I looked at him with wide eyes, and looked around, to see that Kurama and Serenity had left the room I had woken up in, which I assumed was at Kurama's house…

I was curious now… Would he let me see it? One way to find out… I reached my fingers out, and looked at his eyes, to see if he was going to decapitate me for it. He nodded at me to continue.

My fingers reached the edge of the cloth scarf he used to conceal it, and I wrapped my hands around his head and undid it. As the scarf fell to the floor, I found myself staring at a huge purple eye right in the middle of Hiei's head.

I glanced at Hiei's own red eyes, and saw that he looked almost apprehensive. I smiled. "What's the matter Hiei?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's really nothing." I sighed, knowing that was the best I was gunna get out of him.

**Hiei's P.O.V.**

Why is she not screaming in fear? Even the enemies I face show fear when they see it. So why is she different? Is it simply because she doesn't comprehend its great power?

_Has it ever occurred to you that she just accepts it as a part of you? She isn't necessarily unafraid, it is more that she obviously respects you, and knows you won't hurt her. According to Yusuke, you guaranteed her that yourself… He also mentioned a rather passionate kiss… Hiei, you sly thing… Are you falling in love?_

I growled, and my eyes widened, as Dokyou laughed. "What may I ask is so funny, Onna?"

She smiled. "You. You're so cute when you growl. I know you would probably prefer to tear my head off, 'cause I'm pretty sure you were just caught up in the whole 'my almost having my head lobbed off thing,' but canikissyou?"

I smirked on the outside, but on the inside I was totally floored.

I nodded dumbly, and she moved forward, and stood slightly on her tip-toes, and slowly leaned in. I growled, and shoved forward. I pushed her up against the wall, so that her feet were slightly off the ground, and held her there, pushing my lips against hers.

She gasped, and then pushed right back. As soon as she gasped, I quickly slipped my tongue past her lips, and explored every inch of her mouth. She tasted almost like… Honey and lemon.

Hn. So. She does have some guts… She is the only woman in all my many years who has had the guts to fight me for dominance. Our power struggle continued for several minutes, until our bodies demanded oxygen.


	15. Chapter 17

_**Chappie 17:**_

A/N- I'm such a horrible authoress! I apologize a hundred times!!

**Recap- **She tasted almost like… Honey and lemon.

Hn. So. She does have some guts… She is the only woman in all my many years who has had the guts to fight me for dominance. Our power struggle continued for several minutes, until our bodies demanded oxygen.

**Dokyou's P.O.V**

I think I might have just died and went where ever nice yokai go when they die… I sighed after we separated, thinking it wasn't fair that I had to let go.

As I sat there thinking, a thought occurred to me that got me slapped. Rather hard. It occurred to me that Hiei was probably just humoring me, and still probably thinks I am pathetic…

…So, it turns out Hiei heard me via telepathy, cause he out of nowhere growled and slapped me on the back of the head. "Don't bother thinking that again. It is pure bull shit. I…." He paused trying to figure out how to say this… "-truly do respect you…" He finished rather lamely, but I took it knowing it was the best I would get.

I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the nose. "I respect you too." I said with a grin, slightly making fun of him. He rolled his eyes, but… Was that a slight blush I saw? Well at any rate, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

**Hiei's P.O.V.-**

Why does my face feel so… not right? What has she done to me now? She smiled and sighed happily. I rolled my eyes, released her, and walked to the window of the room Dokyou was using.

There was a slight drizzle outside, and a slight breeze ruffled the trees. For some reason, I was reminded of home. All that was missing was the smell of blood and rotting corpses.

I wonder what the fox is doing… I desire a sparring partner, assuming the fool's humans aren't around… Hn. To have such sentiments about such useless beings. It's a weakness.

I noticed that the dragon was staring at me curiously. I blinked. "What is so interesting, that you insist upon staring at me?"

She blinked as though coming out a stupor. "Well… Uh. It's just that I was thinking about what you told me of Yukina's… Well, technically YOUR mother… I just don't get why we didn't suffer the same fate… I mean yeah we're female, but still, according to the… Powers? I have displayed so far, I am more ruled by the Dragon, right?"

Hm. She poses an interesting question. I looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. She was twirling that long purple hair around her index finger, and then pulling as though she wanted it off her head. Baka. She'll pull herself bald…

About that time, the kitsune, the shojo-kitsune (1), and the detective walked in. I

The Idiot Detective walked over and sat on the bed Dokyou was now sitting up on, leaning up against the head board. He grinned at her and lightly slapped her on the back of the head.

Kurama grinned at me when he heard a slight growl spring from my throat. I blinked in confusion at myself, as Yusuke, who had apparently caught it, stared at me in interest.

"You scared the living crap outta us, passing out like that! Turns out you just exhausted yourself with your 'make us all disappear, then reappear at another place' trick…" Hn. The detective's eloquence astounds even me…

Dokyou nodded. "I'm sorry I worried all of you. I didn't mean to. I really don't even know how I did it. All I know is that I had this really bad pain in my chest-" She paused and pointed at the side of her chest.

Serenity gasped and pointed to where the phoenix had broken her rib. Exactly where Dokyou's fingers pointed on her own person.

The Fox's eyebrows flew up and he looked between the two onnas. "The connection between you two is incredible. Never have I met two people who could literally feel each others' pain…"

Dokyou and Serenity looked back and forth at each other and then at Kurama. My… Damn, where did that come from? Anyway, the Dragon was the first to speak after several minutes. "Hm. We _have_ been friends since she was three months and I was four days old… Our parents were friends, and when Danny was alive, the three of us were inseparable…"

She trailed off as her eyes were lined with tears. Rin walked over and patted her on the shoulder. What happened next shocked even Dokyou herself.

She walked over to me, and smiled softly. I rolled my eyes, but opened my arms to her. She leaned against me. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of her. She smelled of honey suckle.

The detective and the foxes stood there and gaped openly, probably because I let Dokyou that near…

**Serenity's P.O.V. **

As Dokyou snuggles into Hiei, I grin, happy she finally found a guy he could trust.

Kurama smiled at me, seeming to know what I was thinking.

"So, Hiei, I see you finally met someone worth your time…" Kurama said with a grin.

Yusuke laughed and nodded enthusiastically, deciding he wanted to put his two cents in as well. "Yeah well, watch out Hiei, if Dokyou is as crazy as Rin always says she is, then even you might not be able to handle her…"

I grinned. It's true. Every time I saw Yusuke, I would tell him about some crazy escapade Dokyou and I had been on.

He grinned at me and I knew Dokyou and I were about to be reminded of a particularly bad one… "Yeah, one time she told me that the two of you caught a wild alley cat and turned it loose in the bingo hall. As the old ladies ran loose, you two climbed up on the stage, grabbed the microphone, and started yelling off the moves to a square dance!"

I grinned as I remembered that particular event. Dokyou had her face buried into Hiei's shoulder, red in the face… She was laughing that hard.

Hiei rolled his eyes, and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I can handle the bratty dragon."

Dokyou yanked her head up and smacked him lightly on the cheeks. "I am Not Bratty!!"

Hiei simply 'Hn-ed' and smacked her on the back of the head. He smirked as she yelped.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kurama with a smile. He reached over and took my hand. A light blush popped up on my face. Hehe… He's so amazing!

**Kurama's P.O.V.**

Well… It's about time Hiei found someone to melt the ice around his heart… He may be ruled by the flame, but years of pain have filled him with ice…

Even now, as Dokyou lies in his arms, you can see the ice melting. It's great!

As for My little Kitsune, she may well be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She also happens to be sweet, kind, funny, smart, and every other work to describe 'perfect.'

There are just two problems, and I am not sure how to broach or handle either of them…

One is my other self, Yoko Kurama. The other is that I'm not sure how to talk to her about my ex-mate. She and Yoko were in love before she was killed a year before he was. Her death was what led to Yoko's sloppiness on his last heist… The one that cost him his life…

Girl fox


	16. Chapter 18

_**Chappie 18**_

A/N- Here is the 18th chapter. YAY ME!

**Re-cap-** As for My little Kitsune, she may well be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She also happens to be sweet, kind, funny, smart, and every other work to describe 'perfect.'

There are just two problems, and I am not sure how to broach or handle either of them…

One is my other self, Yoko Kurama. The other is that I'm not sure how to talk to her about my ex-mate. She and Yoko were in love before she was killed a year before he was. Her death was what led to Yoko's sloppiness on his last heist… The one that cost him his life…

**Still in Kurama's P.o.V.**

"Serenity, may we speak in private?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral. I can only hope that she doesn't reject me for either of them…

She smiled sweetly, and I felt myself fall a little deeper. I know I have only known her for a while, but I think I might be in love with her.

I led her into the next room and we sat down on the couch. She smiled at me and I sighed.

She reached over and took my hand, pulling it into her lap. "What is it, Rama-kun?"

I smiled at her pet name and prepared to tell her. "Alright, here goes… everything." I took a deep breath. "When Koenma told you of your powers, he mentioned that I was a reincarnated Kitsune right?"

She nodded, looking rather worried. "Okay, well, his name is Yoko Kurama, he was a great thief in Makai, and I realize that I keep saying 'he' but technically there is no me without him…"

She smiled and kissed me. "If he is a part of you then I accept, love, and cherish him. Period." With that she turned to walk away, and I forced myself to reach out and grab her wrist.

"There is one other thing you need to know. When I lived in the Makai as Yoko, I had…" I paused, taking a deep calming breath. "A mate. Her name was Kiyokii. She was a cat demon. I loved her dearly, and she I. She was pregnant, and I was an idiot. I left for a heist and came back to find her slaughtered." At this point I started sobbing.

**Serenity's P.o.V.**

As I listened to the tragic tale, I felt my heart break for the man in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sobbed into my hair.

"I started getting sloppy on my heists, getting caught, but I always managed to get away, until about a year later. I got into a trap. That trap killed… Well, my body. My spirit escaped to Human World where it merged with the soul of Shuichii… And here I am…"

I smiled at him. "Thank you so much for sharing with me. I love yo-…" My face goes up in flames, and I freaked out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out!" He smiled and shook his head.

"Never be sorry for telling me how you feel. I am honored that you trust me enough to come out and tell me that, and I want you to know, I love you to!" With that he reached over and wrapped his fingers into some of my hair and pulled me forward gently.

He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. I smiled into it and kissed back thinking that I must be the happiest woman in the world right now. I just made a whole bunch of great friends, my best friend in the world has finally found a guy she can trust, and maybe even love, AND I found a guy I can love! YAY US!

**Dokyou's P.o.V.**

I walked in to the living room and saw Rin and Kurama kissing. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, break it up! I said I'd tolerate it, don't need the P.D.A. thanks…"

Rin laughed, and Kurama glared at me. "Yes. Because you and Hiei were defiantly not snuggled up in front of Yusuke last night…?" He asked in a rather annoyed voice, his eyes tinted gold.

**Hiei's P.O.V.**

I felt two powers rise from the living room, one the Fox, the other My Dragon. I ran into the room, to find the two staring each other down.

Serenity was looking back and forth between the two in a panic. She looked at me, practically begging for help. I rolled my eyes. Waste.

"Dragon. Get over here. I'm taking you to start your training." Dokyou's eyes flew over to look at me in surprise.

"Oh. Uhm… Ok. By the way Kurama…You're free to do as you will with Serenity until you hurt her. Then I will rip every one of your appendages off, starting with your dick and beat you with them."

He blinked, his eyes turning back to that green-as-a-new-leaf color, and he shook his head. "You have my word no harm will come to Rin when she is with me…"

Baka Dragon. "Dragon. Let's go." With that, I turned and walked out of the room.

A smirk came to my lips as I heard her following me.

We went to the place in the woods I had cleared out as my own personal training ground, and I turned to her.

She entered and looked around. "Is… It safe to be out here? I mean not 24 hours ago, we were attacked…"

Does she doubt me?

_Uhm… hiei… I'm stuck again. And no. I don't doubt you. I was just wondering… I know you'll prot…_

The connection was broken. She must be getting used to slipping past my guard, thus accidently doing so…

Upon hearing that though, I was filled with the need to protect her… Almost stronger than my urge to protect Yukina…

I walked over and pinned her to a tree, and once again, that damned tongue came out to taunt me. This time, this time I was ready for it.

I lowered my face to hers, and grabbed it with my teeth. I couldn't help but snicker at the look on Dokyou's face. Ha. That should teach her…

**Dokyou's P.O.V.**

... Did he really just grab my tongue with his teeth? That is sooo bizarre… But, rather than risk injury…

I pushed my lips to his, and he opened his mouth in surprise. I used this to my advantage, and took the offensive, which didn't last long…

I tried to stifle a gasp, as Hiei placed his hands under my butt and lifted, pinning me to the tree with his body.

He pushed his lips to mine again, with an almost animalistic hunger. I kissed back happily.

He pulled away with a smirk. "Now to train you. Dodge."

And started throwing punches. Fuck. I dodged, but only because in an attempt to do so, I tripped and fell on my butt…

He waited for me to get up, and immediately started throwing punches again. This time, I managed to duck… Two of twenty. Great.

He stopped, as I used my finger to poke at my busted lip, and sighed. "At this rate, we'll never have you trained. We need to figure out how to completely remove that block on your power…"

With that said, he walked over, and with little to no effort, threw me over his shoulder. I yelped, and punched him, demanding to be let down, but to no avail. He took off like a light, and by the time I had gotten ready to launch my next attack, we were back at the temple.

I sighed. "Kay, you can lemme down now…" I heard him snicker, and knew I was stuck for the time being.

**Hiei's P.O.V.**

I took her into the temple, and into the common room that everyone was lounging in. As we entered, Yusuke burst into laughter. "Nice catch Hiei! Put up much of a fight?"

This set my Dragon off on another rampage about the undignified manner by which I was carrying her.

The foxes were giggling, while sitting on the couch.

I walked over to my window seat, and pulled her so that I was holding her, as the ningen say, Bridal style, so that when I sat, she was in my lap.

I felt her now familiar presence at the edge of my mind. _What is it, Dragon?_

She sighed, out loud. _I was just wondering if, at some point, you were planning on letting me go, before I pee on you…_ With that, she grinned, and pulled out of my mind.

I grunted, and pushed her to the floor, rolling my eyes. "Baka Onna."

She grinned, and got up, and ran out of the room. My eyes seemed glued to her, as she ran, watching the light bounce off her violet hair. DAMMIT! What has that onna done to me?

**No ones P.O.V.**

A few seconds later, Dokyou came back into the room, immediately going over to where Hiei sat, with his legs up, occupying the entire window seat. She gave him a sweet smile, reached down, and wrapped both hands around his fore-arm.

He raised an eyebrow, and was dragged out of his seat, which was taken by Dokyou. She laughed, and stuck her tongue out at him. He growled, and opened his mouth to say something when Koenma popped into the room.

"I've figured out how to unlock their powers. But it's gunna hurt…"


End file.
